


bite me

by weegee1204



Series: Sanders Sides Unpopular Ships Challenge [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, brief NSFW references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weegee1204/pseuds/weegee1204
Summary: Roman's boyfriends don't take him seriously.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Unpopular Ships Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136858
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	bite me

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Sanders Sides Unpopular Ships Challenge!](https://emy-loves-you.tumblr.com/post/639397525381611520/sanders-sides-unpopular-ships-challenge)

“You bit me!”

Logan paused from reading his book. He craned his neck toward his lover’s voice— it was slightly difficult since his head was in Roman’s lap, but he managed. Above him, haloed by the sunlight filtering through the leaves of the tree, Roman’s face was set in a petulant pout.

“Pardon?” he asked. Roman’s pout grew.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know,” he said indignantly. “Here I was, so _graciously_ feeding you tortilla chips—”

“Very gracious.”

“After you _insisted_ on kidnapping me from my work to lay in the garden with you—”

“I believe it was your idea.”

“And now _this!_ ” Roman finished, shoving his pointer finger in Logan’s face, making him go crosseyed to look at it.

“What’s this?”

Both men turned to find Patton entering the yard in his lazy day clothes (a tank top and cargo shorts that showed off his fat arms and legs, which Roman and Logan appreciated _very_ much). He was carrying his own book, some generic YA novel series that he’d gotten hooked on, and he used it to shade his eyes as he squinted across the yard to his partners on the blanket.

“What’s this?” he repeated as he got closer. Roman turned and shoved the injured finger towards him.

“Logan _bit_ me while I was feeding him chips.”

“Allegedly,” Logan added, eyes back on his book. Patton clicked his tongue.

“Aw, let me see,” he said soothingly, leaning down and lightly taking Roman’s wrist as he inspected the finger. Then he darted down to press a tiny kiss right on his fingertip.

“There!” he said triumphantly in the face of Roman’s spluttering. “All better.”

He moved to join them on the blanket, laying on his side with his head on Logan’s stomach, and opened his book to start reading. After a few moments he looked up, smiling at Roman’s half indignant and half amused expression.

“Did Logan bite you anywhere else that you need me to kiss better, sweetie?” Patton asked innocently. Logan snorted, loudly, and dropped his book over his face to hide it.

“Enough,” he said firmly. “We’re not starting that line of thought.”

“Not right now,” Patton agreed, reaching up to pat Logan’s arm. “Say you’re sorry for biting Roman’s finger.”

“I didn’t!”

Roman made an affronted noise. “You did!”

“I don’t believe you. Let me see it.”

Roman shoved his finger back in front of Logan’s face, and Logan immediately pulled it down to kiss his fingertip just as Patton did.

“There,” he said. “Two true love’s kisses. Anything else?”

Patton snickered as Roman went through a face journey at his partners’ teasing. Still, he had a smile on his face as he pulled his headphones back on to listen to his audiobook.

“You’re lucky I like you,” he grumbled as he grabbed the chip bag, ready to continue feeding his loves.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [olliedollie1204!](olliedollie1204.tumblr.com)


End file.
